Just a Kiss
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Brynette The five times Bree and Lynette share a kiss; the one time they share more. Written in two parts. A bit ooc COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Bree/Lynette

A/N: I have the need to bring life to a dead pairing... hopefully someone reads. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

–

1.

"Keep them on," Bree says as Lynette goes to take off her glasses.

"Excuse me?" Lynette asks, an eyebrow raised as her fingers stay on the glasses.

Bree clears her throat, pushing red hair behind her ear and standing up. "I hadn't realized I said that aloud." Bree licks her lips, feeling them go dry while a part of her body did the opposite. "I actually should get going. I don't want to have Rex worrying," she lies. Though she wants him to worry, she knows he won't.

"You sure?" Lynette asks, her head tilted as she puts together the last of the cards from the poker game they'd finished awhile back. "The kids are finally out of the house and won't be back until the weekend's over. And, Tom's not due back for another three hours."

"Oh, I don't know," Bree says slowly, pushing her hands down her skirt, smoothing out the nonexistent wrinkles. She meets Lynette's eyes, sees the twinkle in them, the wanting and the desire, all the things she's been longing to see in her husband's eyes. Bree Van de Kamp wants to be wanted and Lynette, though never voicing it, wants her almost as badly as Bree wants to be wanted, as badly as Bree actually wants her. Bree's no fool; she knows why her body reacts to Lynette, but due to her upbringing, she tries to push it all aside, but it never works.

Lynette gets up, looking into Bree's crystal eyes. "Wouldn't it be great to just sit back, have another glass of wine, and relax?" Lynette smiles at her, placing her hand on Bree's shoulder quickly, and then passes her, bringing the empty glasses to the sink. "We never spend time alone anymore," Lynette points out.

Bree licks her lips and then lets out a slow sigh. "Well... I guess you're right," she says, sighing. "Okay, I'll stay," she says, clapping her hands together. "Let me help you clean this mess up," she tells her, busing herself with the scattered things on the table, willing herself to cool down a quick moment.

Lynette washes the glasses while Bree cleans the table. They finish in a few minutes and then Lynette pours them both a glass of Chardonnay, one of Bree's favorite. They take their wine to the sofa, sitting beside each other, something natural for them both. It's not until Lynette's hand accidentally brushes against Bree's knee that they even think about the desire they both hide inside them. Bree's pale cheeks grow pink and she shifts on the sofa, crossing her legs and taking a sip of her wine.

"So how are things with Rex?" Lynette asks, sipping her wine, letting the refreshing taste mingle with her taste buds.

"They're great," she says and then brings her wine glass to her mouth.

Lynette rolls her eyes and then takes a deep breath. "Bree, you don't have to lie to me. I won't judge you."

Bree smiles, raising an eyebrow. "You know people always say that, but we all know it's not true. Everyone judges others, even if they say they don't, they always do."

"Tom and I aren't in the best of places right now," she admits after silence becomes uncomfortable. "So I won't judge you," she says, turning to Bree. "Are you still going to therapy?" She asks, bring up what Bree tries to avoid talking about. Just because they now knew about it, didn't mean they had to discuss the therapy sessions. Bree looks down into her wine, swirling it slowly. Lynette puts her hand on Bree's arm and sighs. "You could tell me, Bree."

Bree smiles and then looks up, not realizing how close Lynette was to her. Her eyes stare into Lynette's green eyes through her glasses, their faces so close to each other that Bree can feel Lynette's breath on her lips. "Lynette," she whispers, licking her lips. She knows she should move away, but she can't.

"Bree," she responds in her own whisper, her heart racing, blood rushing so fast she can feel it. She moves a little closer and Bree makes a whimpering sound, but doesn't move back. Lynette knows she wants this, knows Bree most likely wants this as well, but she's afraid to make the first move.

"Are you going to..." Bree swallows loudly. "Kiss me?" Bree finishes. She blindly puts her wine glass down on the coffee table, her fingers shaking, unable to hold the glass any longer.

Lynette slowly brings her hand to Bree's neck, fingers grazing the tender skin. Bree lets out a shaky breath, lips parting and eyes closing. Lynette inches closer again, this time slowly brushing her lips against hers, just a quick test. Bree's lips are just as soft as she thought they'd be, velvety smooth as she slides her own against hers. When she pulls away, moving back slightly, Bree's eyes open and look into hers. Lynette licks her lips, pulling her hand back from Bree's neck.

Bree looks away, down to the floor. "I should go," she whispers and when Lynette doesn't respond she stands.

Lynette, unsure of how to respond, gets up and walks her to the door. "Bree..."

"That shouldn't have happened," Bree tells her and then leaves, the cool air hitting her skin as she walks out of the house. Lynette watches as she straightens her back and then walks to her house, head held high. Lynette decided to drink her desire away and then take a nap.

…

2.

Bree's making cookies when she hears a knock on her door the next day. She turns her head to look through the open kitchen door and then places her spoon down in the bowl, making her way to the door as the knocking comes again. She looks out the peephole and sees that it's Lynette. She freezes, biting her lip and wondering if she should just open the door, or if she should pretend like she hadn't heard the knocks.

"Bree, I know you're in there," came Lynette's voice through the door.

Bree sighs and then opens the door. "Lynette," she greets. "I didn't hear you knock," she lies.

Lynette folds her arms, not believing her, but not voicing that. "Can I come in?"

"Why?" Bree asks hastily.

Lynette furrows her brow. "Would you rather have this conversation on your front porch?" Lynette challenges.

Bree steps aside and lets Lynette in, quickly closing the door behind her. "I was just making cookies," she tells her, walking to the kitchen. Lynette follows her. "What is it that you wanted to discuss?" Bree asks, washing her hands.

"Is Rex home?" Lynette asks, taking a seat at one of the stools.

"No," Bree says simply, making her way back to her cookie dough. "Just me," she says softly.

"About yesterday..." Lynette starts, but Bree cuts her off.

"Lynette, there's no need to talk about what happened. It was a mistake and I think we are mature enough to make sure it doesn't happen again. Don't you agree?" Bree stirs her cookie dough as she speaks.

"Yeah..." Lynette stretches the simple word out. Lynette considers what she wants to say as she drums her fingers against the marble of the island. "But we're also smart enough to know that we both want it to happen," she tells her.

"What?" Bree drops her spoon, eyes wide as she looks at the blonde. "Why would you even think such a thing?"

Lynette gives her an exaggerated eye roll as she gets up and walks to the other side of the island. She stands behind Bree, taking the risk to push forward, her body flush against the back of Bree's. Bree's breath gets caught in her throat when Lynette puts her hands on either side of Bree, splayed out on the stone of the island. Lynette can smell the subtle scent of the perfume Bree's wearing as she leans her head in, her breath falling on Bree's ear. Bree's hands squeeze tightly into fists as she leans on the island with them.

"Because it's true," Lynette finally answers in a whisper. Lynette watches as Bree's tongue slips out to moisten her lips.

Bree's never felt so vulnerable before, or so unable to control herself. She finds herself backing into Lynette's body, closing her eyes at the contact of warmth that touches her. Her hands move over to Lynette's, lying on top of them. When Bree turns her head back, Lynette understands it to be Bree giving in silently. She kisses her softly, feeling Bree's fingers interlock with her own, her hands squeezing hers. Bree leans her head back further and Lynette deepens the kiss, licking her way into Bree's mouth, tongue demanding entrance. Bree gives it to her without hesitation, opening her mouth to Lynette's wandering tongue, letting it caress the most tender spots in her mouth.

Bree moans into the kiss, turning more, seeking more from her. She lets go of Lynette's hands and turns fully, her body facing the blonde's. Lynette's hands move to Bree's waist and Bree melts a little, her body pulsating with pleasure. When Bree puts her hands on Lynette's arm, her tongue searching her mouth for something, Lynette pulls away with an audible pop. Bree's eyes get wide as she watches Lynette step back.

"Like I said, we _both_ want this to happen," she tells her and then turns to leave, leaving the shocked redhead in the kitchen.

…

3.

Bree avoided Lynette after that kiss, making up excuses when the girls asked why she was suddenly so busy. Bree was trying to make Andrew feel remorse for the terrible thing he did, but that only left her feeling unnecessary pain, feeling as if she had failed as a mother. Soon she decided that she needed to stop worrying herself so much. She knew it would all work out. She also decided to stop avoiding Lynette, knowing she was being foolish. So when the girls came to her house that Friday, a week after that second kiss, she welcomed them in with a wide smile.

They were playing poker, gossiping, and carrying on as usual. Lynette hadn't mentioned anything, and neither had Bree. All was going well, that is until it wasn't. Bree, who was sitting at the end of the table, feels something brush against her leg, jumping slightly and turning her head to Lynette, who is closest to her. Lynette doesn't say anything, continuing to look at Susan as she goes on about Mike. Bree brushes it off as being accidental, but then she feels it again, clearly deliberate. She looks at Lynette again, and again Lynette doesn't take her attention away from Susan. The next time she feels something, it's a hand, definitely Lynette's, and a bit too high on her thigh.

Bree jumps from her seat, clearing her throat. They all turn to look at her, all of them confused except for Lynette, who is trying to hold back a smirk. Bree clasps her hands together, smiling. "I just remembered that I needed to marinate the chicken for tonight's dinner, and if I don't do it now, it won't possibly be ready. If you'll excuse me," she says smiling.

The girls watch her leave the dining room and go into the kitchen, closing the connecting doors. Lynette listens to the conversation around her for a while and then gets up, saying she's going to check on Bree. She slides the door open cautiously, peeking in and then seeing Bree staring out the window. Lynette walks in and closes the door back, making Bree turn and look at her.

"I was getting worried," she explains. Bree makes a humming sound in the back of her throat and turns back to looking out the window, staring at nothing in particular. "What's up?" Lynette asks, walking over to where Bree's standing.

"You have to stop," Bree whispers. She feels Lynette stand beside her at the sink and she doesn't even try to move away.

"I haven't even done anything... Yet," she says softly as she looks up to Bree.

"Yet," she repeats slowly.

"Why can't you just admit to yourself that you don't want me to stop?" Lynette moves closer, the sides of their bodies touching each other. "I can see it in your eyes, Bree," she tells her in a whisper.

Bree turns her head to Lynette, her eyes meeting Lynette's. "You're married … I'm married … Lynette, whether I want something I shouldn't have doesn't matter because it doesn't only effect the two of us."

Lynette smiles and then leans forward, her lips close to Bree's. "Nobody has to know," she whispers against her lips.

Bree's resolve crumbles and she meets Lynette's lips with a clash. It's desperate and needy. Their lips push against each other hungrily, nipping and biting until they open up to the other. Their tongues fight a battle for dominance, one that Lynette wins. Bree's pushed against the sink and Lynette's hands move to her neck, deepening the kiss, pulling her as close as she can. Bree's full of desire, moaning softly into her mouth, her leg wrapped around Lynette, her hands possessively splayed across her back. Lynette's tongue is soft, but demanding, hitting all the right spots as her fingers tease the nape of her neck.

"Is everything okay in there?" Susan calls from the other side of the door and they pull apart, breathing heavily.

"Yeah... Just getting something," Lynette says, trying to control her breath. She looks over to Bree, who in return looks away.

Bree gulps and then walks to the fridge, opening it up and picking out a bottle of wine. "Can you take this out there please? I just want to run upstairs and freshen up," she tells her.

Lynette takes the bottle into her hands and then smiles. "Are we okay?"

Bree returns the smile and then nods her head. "I think so," she says in a faint whisper and then walks out of the kitchen.

Lynette takes the bottle of wine into the dining room and then sits back down. "Bree says she'll be back shortly. She just needed to head upstairs." And then conversation was back to normal.

…

4.

Lynette stays behind to help Bree clean up after the poker game. Tom's home with the kids, allowing her to have a little more time for herself. Lynette told the other girls to leave and that she and Bree could handle the tidying up on their own, and when Bree didn't object, Lynette couldn't help it when she felt hopeful. The want and need to kiss Bree is thrilling to her, makes her blood rush in her body and it's been keeping her awake at night lately, her mind creating too many different fantasies of her redheaded friend for her to even try to sleep. She doesn't even feel guilty, brushing it off as tension because she knows that the little problems she and Tom are having are really bigger than they admit.

They make their way into the kitchen, bringing their things to the sink. Lynette doesn't even have to say a word to Bree, already feeling the redhead push against her, her lips on hers. The same desire from earlier is in them both, the raw passion and desire. Bree moans instantly into the blonde's mouth, not even asking for her permission when her tongue pushes into her hot mouth. Lynette doesn't mind, though. Lynette allows the assault on her mouth, melting slightly into the kiss. They both moan, needy and hungry, needing so much from the other's mouth. Bree pushes Lynette back, her back connecting with the kitchen island. Lynette hisses and pulls away from the kiss. Bree pulls back slightly.

"Are you okay?" Bree asks, concerned.

"No, no, I'm fine," she reassures. Lynette pulls her back to her and Bree comes without hesitation. "What time are the kids coming home?"

Bree looks behind Lynette and to her wristwatch. "Another ten minutes," Bree says sadly. Lynette nods and then runs her hand up Bree's arm, all the way to her neck and then up into her hair. Bree's eyes flutter close and then she moves closer to Lynette. "Kiss me," she whispers and Lynette does just that, kissing her senseless, leaving the house just before Danielle arrives home.

…

5.

Bree has accepted what happened a week ago in her kitchen. She's more than accepted it, she's been thinking about it often. While cooking her famous Salmon dish, she almost cut herself as her mind blanked out for a second and she could feel her friend's lips on her again. While leaving service on Sunday, the worst possible time of all, she felt herself growing aroused as she thought about the way Lynette's hands slid over her body. In the supermarket, buying something for the dinner party she was throwing, she remembered the way Lynette whispered how much she's been wanting to kiss her like that. When she was in the pharmacy, she couldn't shake off the feelings she felt engulf her, the ones that she'd been trying to get rid of the past few weeks. Yes, Bree accepts it, but she also can't stop thinking about it.

Later on in the day, around noon, she receives a phone call from Lynette, asking her if she'd like to come over. Of course, not wanting to be rude and turn down an invitation from someone she cared about without having an actual reason to say no, she agreed. She'd been making muffins when she got the call, so she decided it would be a good idea to bring a basket of them along with her. She prepares the basket later on and then takes them with her across the street, ringing the doorbell when she arrives. Lynette quickly comes to the door, Penny in her arms, and a towel over her shoulder. She quietly waves her in and the softly closes the door back, excusing herself to put the sleeping girl down.

Lynette comes back with the baby monitor and then sits down. "I thought she'd never get to sleep," she tells her, exasperated. "Wine?" She asks, already pouring herself a glass.

Bree smiles politely. "Sure, why not." Lynette pours her a glass as well and pushes it across the table to her. "Thank you," she says, bringing the glass up to her mouth.

"No," she says, shaking her head, blonde hair falling from her up-do. "I needed to see another adult or I would have ended up going insane." Lynette takes a big gulp of her wine.

Bree tilts her head to the side and puts her hand on Lynette's arm. "Is everything okay?" She asks sweetly, concern evident in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she says, looking into her wine glass. Almost as an afterthought, she takes a deep breath and then goes on. "No … I'm not. I love my kids, but you know how they get," she says exasperatedly. "The twins got sent home again from school," she tells her and Bree makes a sound to let her know she's listening, which is all Lynette really needs. "I need a break from all of this, but I know Tom can't take vacation time right now, and..." Lynette drinks half of the wine left in her glass. "I don't know what to do," she says, looking up at Bree.

Bree leans forward on impulse and softly kisses Lynette's lips. Quick and soft, their lips only brushing together a few times. Bree pulls back and sits up straight in her seat as Lynette looks at her with slightly big eyes. "You just need to relax," she tells her smiling.

Lynette puts her hand over Bree's and gives it a gentle squeeze. "Thanks."

"For?"

"You're a great friend," she says and then leans forward and places a chaste kiss on her cheek quickly and then sits back down, noticing the way Bree blushes.

Second part coming shortly.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long for the second part, but I had to many choices to work with and had a hard time picking one.

The one time they share more.

Lynette's putting Penny down to sleep when she feels Tom wrap his arms around her waist. She jumps a little and then smiles at him, turning her head to give him a quick peck on the lips, smiling as she takes one last look at Penny and then turns around to him. He pulls her close to him and then kisses her, slowly backing them to the bed, picking her up so she wraps her legs around him. She goes, missing the contact, happy that he's finally home. He kisses her, slowly putting her down on the bed, lying on top of her with his business suit still on him.

"You're home early," she says, smiling up at her husband as he looks into her eyes.

"My meeting got canceled," he responds. She starts untying his tie as he goes on. "So how was your day?"

Lynette stops for a moment, considering her answer and then continues. "It was alright. The girls came over, and with a little bit of bribery I got the boys to stay upstairs and they didn't cause any trouble. It was nice to have a few hours of adult conversation for a change."

Tom sits up after Lynette finishes with his tie and he shrugs off his jacket, his eye catching something on the nightstand. "What's that?" Tom asks, grabbing the pamphlet.

Lynette sits up as well, moving against the headboard, looking at Tom. "Gabby left that with me," she informs him. "The girls and I were talking about how it would be good to get away for the weekend the other day, and she brought that here today. It's a three night weekend spa getaway. I told her I couldn't go."

Tom puts the pamphlet down, looking up at Lynette. "You should go," he tells her. "I'll be home for the weekend and I can watch the kids."

Lynette smiles, leaning forward and giving him a quick peck on the lips. "That's okay," she says. "You've been so busy lately and you're finally going to be home … I don't want ruin the few days you're going to have off."

"No, really, you should go. I think it would be good for you and you deserve to have a little time to yourself." Tom moves to sit beside Lynette. "I know things have been a little difficult lately with me always gone for business and with the kids being, well, the kids being the way they are. I want you to go, get away with your friends for a few days, and the kids and I will be fine."

Lynette can't deny that it's appealing to her more with each second. The last time she got away for a weekend was before Parker was born, and it would do her well to clear her mind for a few days. "Let me think about it before I decide if I'm going to go. It's only Tuesday, and we should make sure you'll really be here for the weekend before I tell the girls I can go."

Tom agrees as he gets up from the bed. "I'm going to get in the shower." Lynette nods, realizing the moment from earlier must have slipped away.

…

It's Friday, almost 7:30 pm, and time for Lynette and her friends to head off for their spa weekend. Lynette has checked on the kids four times already as they sleep, not knowing if she should leave them for a whole weekend. It's not until Susan comes to get her that she finally allows her mind to rest, kissing Tom goodbye and leaving her house. Lynette puts her things inside Susan's SUV and then they wait for Gabby who is looking for her swimsuit and Bree who is making sure Rex knows when she'll be back and that Andrew shouldn't leave the house. It takes another five minutes for Bree to be ready and then they're waiting for Gabby. Another three minutes or so and they are all at the car.

"Is everyone ready?" Susan asks as she closes the lift-gate, trapping their things in the car.

"Yeah, let's get going," Gabby responds, opening the door to the passenger side. Lynette and Susan walk around, going to the other side of the car while Bree gets in behind Gabby. "I'm so glad we're finally doing this," Gabby chirps once the other women are in the car.

"It should be fun," Bree says, buckling up. "I just hope that Rex and the kids will be okay for the weekend," she says aloud as she looks towards her own home.

Lynette sighs. "I know. I'm still feeling a little worried about leaving Tom with the boys and Penny all by himself," she admits.

"Well, Karl has Julie so she should be fine," says Susan, putting the car in reverse and pulling out.

"Enough talk about your kids. This is supposed to be about getting away from all of that and spending a little girl time together." Gabby changes through the radio stations, looking for something to listen to.

"Gabby's right," Lynette agrees, looking at the pamphlet that Gabby gave her.

"Okay, so we have two rooms," Susan announces after a while. "Who's sharing with who?"

"We could share and Bree and Lynette can share," Gabby suggests and Susan accepts.

Lynette looks over to Bree, who is trying her hardest not to look at her. It's been a little over two weeks since the last time Bree and Lynette found themselves in a situation that led to kissing, and they both told themselves they would stop. Tom and Lynette were trying to fix things, and Bree understood perfectly when she told her. It all would have been okay if Lynette still didn't want to lean in and kiss her sometimes, and Bree didn't sometimes find herself thinking about Lynette at the worst times. Now they were supposed to share a room together, which would be okay if this was about a month ago and neither had admitted that there was some type of attraction between them. But now, after sharing those stolen moments together, they were both a little terrified and thrilled with the idea.

For the next hour they drive to the hotel they will be staying at and they gossip about the things they've heard over the past few days. When the women arrive at the hotel they check-in and then go up to the seventh floor where their rooms are. They separate at their doors, deciding to meet at 9:30 for a late dinner and drinks to start of their stay. Lynette follows Bree into the room, closing the door behind them and walking to the window with her bag. Bree takes the bed close to the door and Lynette takes the other. Neither of them try making conversation, both of them having similar thoughts about how this might have been a bad idea. They share looks, looks of all sorts. It's not until Bree comes out of the shower that they say anything.

Bree comes out of the bathroom in her complimentary robe, her hair darker because it's wet. Lynette looks up from the clothes she was deciding on and her eyes travel the redhead's body from her pale feet to her darkened hair. She tries to fight back the arousal that's building inside her, the rumble in her lower belly, but she can't. Bree, for her part, pulls the robe belt tighter, not able to move, trying not to enjoy the lustful look in the blonde's eyes. There's an undeniable amount of sexual tension between them, neither knowing exactly what they should do about it, but on some level they both know they need to ignore it.

"You have to stop looking at me like that," Bree finally says, her cheeks a little rosy from the heat of the shower and from the blush that's growing as Lynette blatantly checks her out.

Lynette turns around fully, standing with her hands in her jean pockets awkwardly. "I can't help it," she tells her honestly.

"Perhaps one of us should try to switch rooms with one of the other girls then. I don't think it's in the best of our interest if we share a room and you continue to look at me like you want to see me... _naked_." The last word is whispered almost like it's the dirtiest word she's ever said.

Lynette smirks a little, not even denying to herself that she does want to see the other woman naked. But that's a line she can't cross, and she's sure she won't. "Bree, we can be in the same room together. We've been around each other alone lately and nothing has happened." Lynette turns away from Bree, picking out what she's going to wear so she can shower quickly.

Bree lets out a deep, cleansing breath and goes to her suitcase. "Don't you think it might be more difficult when we both know there's nobody here to possibly walk in on us? We've been alone in your house, where your kids could have come down, or Tom..." Bree sighs, thinking of Tom. "Tom could come home. We've been alone at my house, but there's always a possibility of Rex walking in, or Andrew and Danielle coming home. We've never been alone really." She looks up at Lynette who is looking at her. "We've never had to sleep in the same room as each other, and I think..."

"Don't say anything that might make this harder than it is, Bree." Lynette grabs her things, heading to the bathroom. "This isn't something we can't control," she tells her. "We'll be fine."

…

_We'll be fine_, plays around in Bree's head as she lies in her hotel bed that night, facing the door as Lynette faces the window. She knows they won't be fine. She saw it in Lynette's eyes the entire time they were out with the girls, and she felt it in her body every time her eyes betrayed her, looking at a part of Lynette's body she knew she shouldn't. Now, lying in bed, a familiar heat radiating from her body, she knows that this is far from being fine. She and Rex haven't gotten better, though they've tried, and she just wants to be touched, to be loved like she deserves, but he's not interested. She knows Lynette is, though she also knows there are many reasons why they shouldn't. By now she's given up on trying to tell herself to stop thinking of Lynette in this way, on telling herself all the reasons why it's wrong, and she's started to think of all the reasons why it can be right. The biggest being that they both want it, and if they both want it, and nobody has to know, then she doesn't see how it can be wrong. But that's just the desire inside her talking; she knows that it'll come back to haunt them, and somehow, at some point in time, Tom or Rex will find out and it'll blow up in their faces.

Lynette can almost hear the wheels turning in Bree's head as she looks out into the darkness outside the window. Her own brain is working overtime, her lust filled thoughts filling her mind like they always do when she's trying to sleep. The only difference is the person her thoughts are about is in the next bed over, laying awake, most likely having similar thoughts. Lynette finds herself rolling over in the bed, her eyes getting used to the darkness of the room and falling on Bree's body under the cover. Lynette's eyes trace the other woman's body, trying to imagine what she looks like under the cover, under the silk of her nightdress. Her breathing comes out harder when she gets down to Bree's hip, and she has to put her hands under her pillow to keep them from trying to reach out and touch her, even though she knows she can't possibly reach her.

"Are you sleeping?" Bree asks quietly, her voice soft and sleepy, but it's clear she hasn't slept.

"No," Lynette answers simply.

Bree turns around in the bed, her eyes moving to the area of Lynette's face, taking a few seconds to make her out in the dark room. "I can't sleep."

"Figured," Lynette responds, lifting her head up and cradling it on her hand. "Something on your mind? Want to talk?"

Bree shakes her head, looking into Lynette's eyes for a moment before letting out an exhausted sounding sigh. She can't possibly tell Lynette what's on her mind. What's on Bree's mind is the last thing they should discuss because it's about the last thing they should be thinking about. She looks away from Lynette, down to her left hand, looking at her wedding band. She made a commitment, no matter what has happened in her marriage she knows she needs to honor the vows she made. She closes her eyes, rolling over to her back, letting out another one of those sighs.

"I think we've unleashed some type of monster," Bree whispers into the dark room, her eyes shut. "If you never kissed … No. If we never kissed, then I wouldn't be feeling the way I am now." She clasps her hands over her stomach, letting a deep breath spill through her lips. "I've never felt so..."

"Out of control," Lynette suggests, knowing that's exactly how she feels, so she knows it's not a stretch for Bree to feel it.

"Yes," Bree breathes, nodding her head. "Out of control," she says, agreeing with the choice of words.

"I'm sorry," Lynette apologizes.

"Please don't apologize." Bree turns her head to look at Lynette. "I think if you apologize it'll only make it worse." Bree rubs her lips together, her eyes closing again. "If you apologize it makes it seem like you regret it, and if you regret it, then that means we should have never done it."

"But we shouldn't have," is her honest response. "We did, though, and we can't go back now."

"Which is why you shouldn't apologize." Bree sits up in her bed, her back against the simple headboard as she holds a pillow in her arms and looks at the blonde. "Lynette," she calls very softly. Lynette makes a humming sound in her throat, letting her know she's still listening. "Would you mind..." Bree clears her throat. "Do you think you could handle sleeping in the same bed as me? Just sleeping, nothing else."

_No_, she wants to say, but she can hear the raw emotion in Bree's voice and she gets up from her bed. She gets into the small bed and then Bree lies back down, facing the blonde on her side. Lynette lies on her side as well, the two of them looking at each other. Lynette uses all her self-control to not lean forward and kiss Bree, which is much harder now that her face is so close to hers. Bree smiles at her and then reaches for the cover, pulling it over both of them as she moves closer to Lynette. Lynette moves closer as well, one of her legs ending up between Bree's, and then Bree's hand goes to Lynette's body, wrapping around her and pulling her close. Bree's eyes silently beg Lynette for the comfort she's been seeking, the warmth she needs, and the love she's been denied. Lynette gives it to her, holding her in the small bed, wrapping her arm over her as well, her head coming close to hers, her breath falling over her lips. Bree closes her eyes, allowing her body to feel things it hasn't felt in so long since everything with Rex started happening. It feels good to simply be held, to be in someone's arms, even if it's technically very wrong.

"Thank you," Bree whispers.

Lynette lifts her head slightly, kissing Bree's lips softly, not allowing herself to deepen it like she wants and how she knows Bree wants. Lynette closes her eyes as well and then they both fall asleep.

…

The next day flies by for both Lynette and Bree. The four women all enjoy their facials, massages, manicures and pedicures. Then, after a morning of being pampered, they have lunch together, gossiping as usual, and enjoying the time together. After lunch they do a little shopping, nothing big, just a few things here and there. Then, they spend some time at the pool, relaxing with a drink, and then they get ready for dinner. Dinner and then drinks, which leads to dancing, and then the day is over, all four women ending their night together with wide smiles and happy feelings. It's not until the two of them are alone in the room that they allow themselves to move back to the feelings they were feeling last night before falling asleep and in the morning when they woke up in each other's arms. They both know they can't allow themselves to feel these feelings once their trip is over, but they have this night and one more, and they are allowing themselves that much.

Later, after they are both dressed and ready for bed, Lynette looks at Bree, who is getting into her bed. Lynette can tell Bree wants to ask her to join her again, but she can also see the emotions flash through those crystal clear eyes, the ones that show she's a bit terrified. Lynette makes it easier for her, walking over to Bree's bed, making the other woman scoot over, making room for her. Lynette silently gets in the bed, turning off the lamp before she sinks into the bed. The two of them, without saying a word, move to the same position they found themselves in last night. For a while they simply lie there, the two of them letting their bodies mold together.

Lynette uses her fingertips to brush red hair from Bree's face, tucking it behind her ear. Bree lets out a shaky breath against Lynette's face, the simple gesture making her heart flutter uncontrollably. She licks her lips, her eyes staring into Lynette's, green eyes meeting each other, the two of them both thinking the same thoughts. Lynette pulls her closer, their lips ghosting over each other, their hot breaths crashing in the shared air. Both of their hearts are racing, blood rushing through their body as they finally close the space between them, their lips meeting softly. Lynette slides her hand into Bree's hair as her lips gently brush against the redhead's. It's soft, gentle, and creating more heat in them both than they've felt in a long time.

A whimpering sound is what makes them deepen the kiss, their tongues pushing past lips, meeting and caressing one another. Bree's hand slides up Lynette's back, her fingers tracing her spine through her ribbed tank, making Lynette's blood boil. Lynette's tongue glides against the sensitive spots in Bree's mouth, making her melt in the kiss. Soft moans turn into deep groans, their kiss growing frantic and needy, the two of them letting out the tension they've built the past few weeks. Lynette rolls them over so she's on top of Bree's body, their legs intertwined, their stomachs and breasts pressed against each other, their lips molded, their bodies connected. Bree's mind has gone blank, the arousal clouding it as her hands slide down to Lynette's ass, pulling her closer, needing to feel her as close as she can possibly get.

Lynette moans as she pulls away, her eyes dark in the dark room. "We have to stop this," she whispers, but she makes no move to get up or disentangle their limbs.

Bree closes her eyes back, a shaky breath coming out as she moves her hands up to Lynette's back. "I don't think I can," she admits. It's been too long since she's felt this amount of arousal in her body that came as a response of someone's touch. It feels too good for her pull away, too good for her to stop it from happening.

Lynette rests her forehead against Bree's and Bree opens her eyes, looking into the blonde's. Lynette pecks Bree's lips softly, her eyes still open. She can feel the signs of how turned on she is, her panties wet and her abdominal muscles clenching. She can also feel the heat radiating from between her friend's legs, the heat hot as it falls against her thigh. She wants so badly to give in to her desires, touch places she knows are forbidden, feel things that she shouldn't, but she can't stop thinking about what it will all mean. Bree slides her hands up her body, her hold on her almost possessive. Lynette's eyelids get heavy, falling shut when she feels Bree's hand lace into her hair, pulling her down to her lips. Lynette's lips clash with Bree's and the redhead instantly moans, causing the blonde to moan as well, the two of them losing themselves in the pleasure.

It's not until Bree feels Lynette's thigh against her aching center that she breaks their kiss, her head tilting back, a moan drawn out as her body heats like an inferno. "Lynette," she whispers, her voice sounding needy. "Please," she begs.

Lynette's never seen Bree like this, never so vulnerable, so fragile looking. It scares her to know she's making her feel this way. "What do you need?" Lynette asks because it's no longer a case of want or desire, this is a need just as much as breathing is.

Bree weakly whispers: "Touch me."

Lynette feels a shiver move through her body as she hears those words, the two of them caressing her ear. "Are you sure?" Lynette asks, but she can see it in Bree's eyes when she looks at her that she's sure. Bree nods her head, licking her lips.

Lynette smiles leaning down and kissing the corner of her mouth softly, her eyes on Bree's as she kisses her way down to her jawline, then across it, her lips soft and tender. Bree's lips part, her breath coming out heavier, slipping through her wet lips. Lynette sucks and kisses her way down Bree's neck, making her head fall back against the pillows, an offering of her neck being given and accepted. Lynette takes her time, licking from the hollow of her neck to her chin, sucking over her pulse point, careful not to mark her. Lynette lets her tongue glide over her collarbones, listening to the way Bree's breath gets shallow, rushed. She leaves soft, lingering kisses across her chest, making her way down the valley of her breasts. She moans against her skin softly, the delicious smell that greets her lingers in her nose.

Bree slips her hands under Lynette's shirt, caressing her back, really allowing herself to feel, feel Lynette, feel the pleasure, feel things she's wanted to feel for so long, but was not allowed to feel. Lynette's skin is soft, smooth beneath her fingers. She moans, her hips raising, pushing against Lynette's thigh, her entire body aching and begging for more. Lynette sits up and Bree's hands slide off her body, resting on the bed awkwardly. Lynette slowly removes her shirt and Bree's heart stops for the briefest moment as she looks from Lynette's eyes to her breast and then down to her stomach. Bree can feel her own nipples tightening painfully under the silk of her nightdress, and then she looks up into Lynette's darkened eyes again.

"You're so beautiful," Bree whispers, her hands coming up to Lynette's stomach, tracing her body. Lynette keeps her eyes on Bree, her breath heavy as well as her eyelids. Bree's fingers brush against the sides of her body, over her ribs and then they stop when she can feel the sides of her breasts. Lynette's eyes close, her lip caught between her teeth. Bree looks down to her own hands as they slowly move to her friend's breasts, her movements slow, but her intent clear. Lynette moans when Bree's hands are finally fully on her breasts. "Is that alright?" Bree asks, uncertain as she starts to caress and knead her breasts.

"Yes," Lynette breathes, her eyes opening. "It feels good," she whispers, her chest pushing forward into Bree's soft hands. Bree continues to mold one breast in the palm of her hand and lets two fingers pinch the small nipple on the other. "Oh, God," Lynette groans, a small shudder moving through her entire body.

Bree licks her lips rolling the small bud between her fingers, darkening it and making it grow stiff. Lynette, who is now straddling Bree's hips, starts to slowly rock her own hips. Bree can feel the heat coming from inside her pajama pants and it enhances her own arousal, making her let out a soft moan as she looks up into lustful green eyes. Lynette leans down, making Bree stop her tender touches on her breasts. Lynette kisses her soundly, showing her how much she wants her without saying a word to her. They kiss until they're both breathless, their hearts pounding against each other, their lips swollen and their bodies high on lust.

Lynette sits up again, this time getting off Bree and getting on her knees beside her in the small bed. "Let me take this off you," she whispers, her finger tracing the strap to her nightdress. Bree sits up slowly, getting on her knees as well and facing Lynette. Lynette leans forward, kissing over her shoulder as she removes the strap off it, and then she does it on the other side, her fingers slightly trembling as she lets the silk material fall at Bree's knees. Lynette looks down at Bree's body, her eyes transfixed to the porcelain skin, the simple beauty in front of her. "You're gorgeous," she murmurs against her skin. "So beautiful," she whispers, kissing over her skin.

Bree's eyes flutter, her fingers weaving through Lynette's hair. She's feeling a rush of both emotions and arousal, the two of them mixing as Lynette treats her with the care she's been missing out on. It's at this moment that she decides she wants to fully give herself to Lynette, even though it's only for the night, she wants to show Lynette how grateful she is. Bree leans her head down, kissing the top of Lynette's head as Lynette's lips glide against her skin. Bree brings her hands down her body, tracing the outline of her body as she gets to the cotton pajama pants. She hooks her fingers in the waistband and Lynette pulls away. They work together to get off Lynette's pants and panties, Bree noticing how wet Lynette is. Then, they get Bree out of her clothes, their bare bodies soon molding together as they kiss softly.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do," Bree whispers sheepishly.

Lynette smiles, rolling them over so she's on top. "I'll show you," she tells her, kissing down her body.

"Okay," Bree breathes, watching as Lynette's tongue swirls around a rosy nipple. She licks her lips, holding back the moan she feels trying to escape. Lynette's teeth gently scrape against her nipple and then she sucks it into her mouth, sucking on it with just the right amount of suction. "Mmmm," she finally moans, her chest arching up, her body pulsating everywhere. "That feels..."

Lynette smirks, sucking the pebble a little while longer and then moving on to the next. Bree makes these soft moans that are sending pleasant bolts of arousing electricity to Lynette's core. Lynette, powered by those moans, starts kissing further down her body. She licks over her ribs where her stomach sinks in, and she nibbles around her navel, letting her tongue dip into it. Bree's quivering by the time Lynette's mouth gets to her hipbones. Lynette sucks over them both, and then kisses her way across her waist. Lynette looks up at Bree as she moves to her thighs, kissing the inner-sides of them, making the redhead's breath come out in sharp gasps. Lynette can smell Bree's arousal, the dark scent making her mouth water. She can no longer take the teasing – because even though her intention was to tease Bree, she's also teasing herself – so she moves to the place where she knows her attention is needed.

Bree looks at Lynette as her mouth comes closer to her center and then she raises an eyebrow. "Lynette," she whispers softly. Lynette makes a humming sound, licking her thigh, inching closer and closer to her center. "What are you doing?"

Lynette sits up on her elbows. "What?" Lynette asks, sounding very confused.

"Your mouth, it was..." Bree blushes, unable to say what she's trying to say.

"I thought you wanted me to." Lynette looks as if she's about to get up as she goes on. "I thought you wanted me."

Bree sits up, stopping Lynette from moving. "I've never..." Bree tilts her head, looking very shy, but still as beautiful.

"Oh," Lynette says slowly. "Well... Just lie back and I promise you'll enjoy it." Bree makes no move to lie back down. "Bree."

"I don't know about this. What if I don't like..." Lynette's tongue licking up her center stops her in the middle of her thought. "Jesus Christ," she moans, body instantly falling back. She's never felt that intense amount of arousal that quickly, and from something so simple.

"Trust me," Lynette whispers, opening Bree's legs back. Bree nods, licking her lips.

Lynette keeps her eyes on Bree's as she slowly licks up her slit, tasting the earthy arousal on her tongue. Bree tastes delicious, which she somehow expected. She licks slowly, watching Bree bite her lip, her chest starting to rise and fall quicker. Lynette starts suck on her folds, teasing Bree, not yet giving in to what she knows she wants. Bree's eyes close and her hand reaches out, needing something to hold on to. Lynette takes her hand into her as she licks and sucks puffy folds. Bree's hips buck when Lynette's tongue teases her entrances, circling it, but not pushing in. Lynette continues to tease her, feeling her thighs tremble against her.

Bree's breath is coming out harshly now, a new type of sensation filling her. She squeezes Lynette's hand tightly, her other hand stroking her own thigh, the urge to push Lynette's head against her consuming her, but she doesn't do it. Lynette's tongue feels like velvet against her, wet and smooth as it caresses her most sacred spots. Her hips continue to buck on their own, her body trying to get more from the blonde between her legs, but she's not giving in. She continues to flick her tongue against her, not touching her clit or slipping in her. It feels good, but torturous because she needs more, much, much more. Her body is getting sweaty as she lets out soft moans, her lips frequently being licked as they get dry from the harsh air passing through them.

"Please," she begs in a whisper, her hips jerking. It feels like she might explode simply from the teasing. "Lynette," she whimpers, "I need... Mmmmm."

The blonde, understandingly, slowly slips her tongue inside Bree's hot canal. They both moan, the thick signs of Bree's arousal on the other woman's tongue. She feels like she's died and gone to heaven as she licks up the delicious treat. She gathers all she can, wiggling her tongue inside her, pulling it into her mouth, moaning and doing it all over again. She licks slowly and furiously, pushing her close to the edge, but then not letting her fall over. It's all driving Bree insane with pleasure, her head spinning, her body quivering, soft moans falling from her parted lips. Lynette moans along with her, pleasing Bree is also pleasing her. Her tongue plunges into her, pumping and curving, hitting all the right spaces.

"Oh, mmmm." Bree's eyes are rolling back, her hips rolling, thrusting, everything imaginable. "Ooh," she purrs, her hand finally moving to the blonde's head, pushing her down to her. "Please, more," she pleads, her words breathy.

Lynette gives her more, using her finger to rub against her clit, tight circles being pushed against the nub. Bree groans, a very primal sound, one that makes Lynette thrust her tongue in with more force and roll her fingers against her clit with more pressure. Bree's hips begin to rock frantically, her moans growing, coming more often, and getting deeper. Lynette's glad that the girl's room isn't directly next to their room because this would be hard to explain. But as her tongue penetrates Bree, thrusting back and forth through her contracting walls, and flicking against the sensitive spots inside Bree, the last thought on her mind is their friends.

She pinches the enlarged clit between her fingers, squeezing and rolling it. Bree shrieks, her body trying to pull away from Lynette, her head falling off the side of the bed. "Lynette … Mmmmmm. Oh, that feels … Mmmmmm." Bree feels things she's never felt before, her sweaty body rocking against Lynette's face, riding a wave of ecstasy. It all feels so overwhelming, the heat that's washing over her, the desire that's drowning her, the high that is captivating her and making her feel like she'll explode from the intensity of it all. "Please give me more," she begs, her voice raspy, thick with arousal and hoarse from the deep grunts that she keeps trying to hold in.

Lynette moans, moving her mouth to her clit, sucking the nub into her mouth. She brings two fingers to her entrance and sharply pushes them in, making Bree arch up and then tumble back down, a loud shriek filling the hotel room. There's a bang on the wall, but neither of them can be bothered by that when Bree's so close to what they've been working towards. Lynette moans against the pulsing clit, sucking roughly. She uses her fingers to penetrate her core, curving two fingers up, pumping them in and out. Bree rocks down against her, squeezing her hand so hard that she thinks she might leave marks on it.

"I'm going to..." Bree whines, her eyes watery, her body convulsing as Lynette sucks roughly, unapologetic – But what's to apologize about when you're giving a woman pleasure she's never even heard of? "Please, please, please," she begins to beg, something she doesn't usually do during sex, but this isn't something she usually feels. A rush of heat suffocates her, surrounding her, burning her alive. Bree lets out one more shriek as Lynette scrapes her teeth against her clit and then she's climaxing, her walls contracting around the blonde's fingers, her chest rising and falling, sweat rolling over her, and an explosion of colors blinding her behind her eyelids.

When Bree's breath finally catches up to her and her heart has slowed down to a normal pace, she turns her head, eyes wide as she looks at Lynette. Lynette grins at her, licking her lips. "What did I say? Good, huh?"

"Wha-What did you do to me?" Bree's body is completely lifeless as she exhales deeply. Lynette raises an eyebrow. "I've never felt … I don't think I have ever..." Bree finds herself unable to complete a thought, her mind shut off.

Lynette grins again, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Well, we might as well make good use of these next two days then."

"Oh, no, I couldn't possi... Lynette." The other woman's name comes out as a weak moan as her mouth moves back to her very heated and alert center. And, just like that, things start again.

…

Susan parks the car in her driveway and Lynette steals one look at Bree and then opens the door stepping out. She closes the door, her eyes looking over to her own house. All of the women get their things from the car, small talk about how they should do it again, how much fun it was, and things like that are said. Bree, in the back of her mind, wishes they could because she knows that's the only chance of repeating what she knows was a mistake. Lynette, in the back of her mind, knows that even though they'll probably never take another trip of the sort, she and Bree will always have something between them. And as she walks down to her home, waving goodbye, she just hopes it won't just be a kiss.

The End.

For the person that requested a Lynette/Tom: I'm assuming you want a smut story for the two, since that's what I said I was willing to work on. So sure, I'll do a Lynette/Tom smut story. Give me a few weeks so I can try to figure out how their sex life would work.


End file.
